Dances on the Rainbow Bridge
by CharlieXBella
Summary: Isabeau and Loki have finally acknowledged their love for each other. But will they be able to face the troubles given to them by various outsiders who resent the strength of their relationship? Living together in the castle of Asgard the couple will have to wade through the depths of each others person and latch onto whatever they can retain during this difficult time.
1. Chapter 1 The Mambo

**Chapter 1  
(an: this is my first fanficion so no flaming please i love the avengers movie so much!1! Especially Loki he just needs a hug realy bad so I thoght I would write a fic where he gets lots. i wanna thank my editor for helping me with the story. Thx corruptedcharlie for all yr hlep! she is a realy good writer and one day i want to be as good as her! but i don't ship Thorki I guess we"ll have to agree to disagree on that one!g)**

* * *

It was a beutiful day in Asghard. The Sky was a clear blue like the clear blue of Isabeaus eyes.

Isabeau was walking thrugh the palace with a spring in her step. Her beautiful eboney black hair was tied back in a ponytail that excentuated her high and regal cheekbones. Isaboe's long and flowing lacy gown of midnight blue showed off her volumptius and curvaceous figure. As she strolled she sung a beautiful song.

When she came to a harmony bit all of a suddenly a clear masculine voice echoed through the palace matching her every word. It was so deep and sorrowful she almost wimpered. As she passed a beautifully carved column A hand snaked out and firmly grasped her waist.

****Isabeau felt her pulse quicken as she looked into the deep and forest-green eyes of the man who held her. It was... LOKI!~~~~~~ 3


	2. Chapter 2 The Nutbush

**Chapter 2 - The Nutbush  
(an: I'd lik to thank my edito corruptedcharlie again for hlepin! You rock! I alos wanna thank my dad and my thesoarus for helpn me find otehr words to use :) No flammin PLEAS REVEIW!)**

* * *

Loki chuckled darkly from his long vocal chords and through his lucious lips. The sound nominated through her whole body and she trembled a little.

"Loki!" isabeau gasped as her breath heaved in her lungs. "What are you doing?"oh nothing out of the usual" Loki slurred, winking flirtily with his voice

"Unhand me at once, knave!" Isabeau demanded, struggling against his tight grip.**  
**Loki said nothing, instead gazing deeply into her limpid blue eyes. Isabeau tried to look away, but found herself hypnotised by the forest green gaze of the raven-haired had always been unable to resist the deep brooding angst of his complexion, but she had kept her desire a secret.

Loki sparked a cruel but delicious longing inside her chest because she knew she must keep her distance **  
**from the prince of Asgard. But for some reason, she had the oddest sensation that he had an incling, that he suspected her affections and took every opportunity to taunt her. Loki gazed deeply into her eyes and she felt as though she would melt into a puddle of Asgardian loving.

Without any warning Loki leaned in closer and encaptured her lucious ruby lips with his. Isabeau blushed like the first cherries of June on a frosty winter morn before trying to push Loki away. "Prince Loki!" she cried. "We can't!""Why not?" the raven haired man said, clasping her closer to himself.  
**  
**"How did you know I was hear? I've been trying to avoid you sinse the midwinter ball and we danced."  
**  
**"why did you avoid me? I thought you were mad at me" he whimpered "I thought I must have trod on your toes."  
**  
**"no Loki, I could never be mad at you." it was true. One glimpse from his deep, endless Forrest green eyes and any defences she had built up came crumbling down. "but Loki, don't you realise? I had to stay away from you because we can never be together And I the pain is too painfully great."  
**  
**"what are you saying oh my Isabeau? Of course we can be together, nothing can stop us my jewel!"  
**  
**"But how!" Isabeau yelled questioningly.  
**  
**"Because Isy" her womb clenched when he shortened her name so affectionately. "because darling, I love you, and love is the driving force behind my tricksy powers. There can be no reason we can't be together."


	3. Chapter 3 The ChaCha

**AN: Soz gaiz. I didnt hav much tim to rite this week. Plz Reveiw!**

* * *

Isabeau felt as if the final puzzle piece had clicked into place. Especially strongly in her heart.


	4. Chapter 5 The Foxtrot

**Chapter 5) - The Foxtrot**

**an: im baaaaaak. I got to rite so much mor this week. 400 words! CorruptedCharlie halped so much with this chapter. xxx luv u!**

* * *

"Loki, I never thought I'd hear you say those magical words."  
"why didn't you make your affection more obvious? I've always been aware if the simmering tension between us but I though it was because you loved Thor more than me,"  
Loki said.  
"I don't even know who Thor is when you're around, my gentle Trickster."  
Loki noticed the distinct twinkling in her blue eyes that has developed while they had been confessing their undying and every lasting love.

"Isabeau," Loki murmured "your eyes look lovely. The moon is reflecting so delightfully in them. " because the moon had risen and the sun had set, the sky a velvety blak.

"it's a shame their trapped behind my glasses, huh? In sorry i'm so vision impaired. "  
"Would you be able to see me from here?" Loki leaned in even closer.  
"Um, I guess..." Isabeau murmured shyly.  
"close your eyes" so Isabeau did, without questioning him. Suddenly, but inevitably, lokis hands were at her temples and he removed her glasses.  
"Isabeau!" he expelled "your eyes are like starlight" she blushed a beautiful crimson.  
"dont play such triks on me Loki" Isabeau said and glared bashfully at her raven haired complimentor.

"I would never!" Loki shouted at her.  
In a feirce movement Loki dropped Isabeaus glasses onto the ground and gently crushed them with his foot.

Isabeaus face drained of its blood supply and she was pale.  
"M-my glasses!" Isabeau muttered worriedly.

"dont fear my dearest Isabeau" Loki comforted and with a wave of his staff a par of contacts appeared Isabeaus hand!  
"Contracts" Isabeau whispered.  
Loki smirked lovingly.  
He reached a hand around Isabeaus waist and her heart beated audaciously in her chest.  
"But Loki I'm scared and I don't know how to put them on!" Isabeau sobbed. Loki took the glass parts and gazed vividly into her eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked romantically. For a few minutes Isabeau couldn't respond as she was lost in his loving stare.  
"Y-yes" she stammered as she prepared herself.  
Loki took hold of her face in his large hand and slipped one contact into her eye and the other contact into her other eye. She flinched a few times and then opened her eyes. She could see!


	5. Chapter 6 The Twist

**Chapter 6) - The Twist  
AN: Hai gaiiiiiizzz. I fell like ive come realy far with my righting and OC. Im trying realy hard not to make her beleivible because i hat mary sues. Thx CorruptedCHarlie fr helping meeee! 3**

* * *

Isabeau was walking the next windy day in a park in Asguard and she is singing a song of love and happiness so beautiful that the birds were crying.  
Isabeaus loose hair was being gently tugged on her shoulder and her soft blue dress of sky blue flapped wildly around and showed her slender white legs.  
The day was so beautfil it made Isabeau feel like singing again so she did ad it was so much more beutifu than befoere thta the wind stopped and the birds started crying even more than usual.  
They were crying so hard Isabeau thought they'd collapse. She sat down again and pulled a book out of her bodice. It was a thick book and really old. It smelt like old books and her grandad that she didnt remember but was the prince of some other planet.  
Isabeau enjoyed the silence of the park and she sat down on the soft grass to read her book that was old. She enjoyed her book so much that she nearly didn't notice when her hands were tied behind her back and she was blindfolded.  
"Help!1!" yelled Isabeau stunningly. She hoped Loki would come and save her but there was nobody around.  
Many time passed and suddenly the blinfold was pulled off her face wich was now full of tears and showed sadnes although she was still very beautiful. She looked into the face of her capturer.  
"Oh Ashgard!" It was... ODYN!


	6. Chapter 7 The Pop N Lock

**Chapter 7) The Pop n Lock**

**AN: Haaaaaaaaiiii Gaaaaaaiiiizzzz. iv had so much tim this week to rigth. this is more than 700 words! I hop u lllliiiiiik ittttttt. Thx CorruptedCHarlie for halping me :) 3**

* * *

"Odyn what are you doing! Wher have you taken me!" Isabeau gasped. Odyn grined savagly and reached down to touch her face. Isabeau tried to move away but discovered her hands were still tied behind her back and her feet were also tied and she couldn't move.  
"because I love you Isabeau! But I know you wuld never love me back and so I have to take you by force!" Odyn wildly whispered in her ear.  
"But you cant Odyn! I love Loki!" Isabeau fearfully gargled becuase she was gagged too.  
"I KNEW IT!" Odyn stated in a matter-of-fat tone.  
"Let me go please" Isabeau asked politely. She tried to wiggle her hands out of hte rope but had no achievement  
"I will not! I will keep you here in my secret lair where I will force you to marry me and become my wife!" Odyn declared.  
"Noooooooooo. Loki please save me!" Isabeau mouthed loudly thru her gag. Odyn grasped her face in his hand and leaned forward to kiss her when suddenly moonlight entered the room they were in. The cave walls were all bright now and she still didn't know where she is?  
"An elypse?" suggested Odin.  
Suddenly a large puff of smoke exclaimed behind Odyn revealing Loki! Loki grabbed his pervert father from behind, throwing him far away from them. He miandered up to Isabeau and untied her delicately.  
"Loki! It was not what it looked like my glorious son!" cried Odyn as he was very embarrased that Loki had caught him trying to kiss Isabeau.  
"Orly?" Looki said. "I don't believe you! How could you do this to Isabeau father?"  
"Becaue I had no choice my son! She would never love me. Now leave and let me marry her!" Odyn wimpered.  
"NEVR!" Loki shouted and whith his staff he cast a magic spell on his father who was then transported someone else (probably to the dungeon). Loki kneeled down to where Isabeau was and ebrassed her.  
"Isabeau... I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I was asleep and didn't feel that you were in trouble! I fill like i've failed you ): I fill really bad" Loki cried.  
"It's okay my darling prince. I forgive you." Isabeau said and for the rest of the night they laid there gazing up at he the elypsed moon.

Loki picked up Isabeau in his big strong arms and started walking to the castle. His steps were mythological like a song and then she felt like she was flying. It must be because she was kidnapped and blindfolded by Odyen. She fell asleep in Lokis arms but she woke up because it wasn't night time and they were flying.  
'Loki!" Isabeau implied" I didn't know you can fly?"  
"I know right?" Loki grumbled. " I'm flying you to the ocean and we'll go swimming"  
"But Loki, there is no ocean in Ashgar! And I have no bather!"  
"Yes that is proper. I was joking" Loki joked. He is so funny, I thought. He should be a comedian and not a god?  
Because they were walking down the hallway Isabeau felt like singing. So she did because she had a beautiful voice.  
Loki laughned a hearty laugh. His emerald eyes twinkled with the joy of innocent children. Isabell continued singing her bewitching melody with Loki content to longingly trace Isabeau's regal cheekbones with the silky yet masculine skin of his palm. Isabeau's porcelin face flushed startlingly red scarlet, at this close contact. She felt like she shuld lean away frim the onyx headed man but she melted into a tender pool of Asgardian loving again.  
isabeau muttered under her breath with love.  
And then... Loki vanished!  
"NOOOOOO!" Yelled Isabeau questioningly as Loki disappeared. She frantically looked around but she was all alone. "Loki wehre are you?/" There was no answer.  
"It must be a magical trapdoor!" Isabel screamed supposingly. She was reully smart like that because you couldn't even see a trap door.  
Tears welled out of Iasbeaus eyes of turquoise incessantly. No matter how fast she wiped them limpid tears away, a billion more would gush out of the shining blue orbs that were her eyes.  
Isaboe fell to her knees and sobbed beautifully for her sweet Loki. Why was fate so cruel to them? They only wnated to love each other forever.  
As Isabeau sobbed her tears fell on the stone floor and they magically opened a trapdoor! Isabeau couldn't believe her eyes.  
"why did a trap door appear for like no reason and swallow lLokie?" Isabow yelled. "I bet it was Thor! I HATE THOR!" she grumbed angrily. 'Thor wont let me love my loki!"


	7. Chapter 8 The Waltz

**CHAPTER 8) - The Waltz**

**AN: HAI GAIZZZZ.. I cnt bleieve im up to cahpter 8 alreadyyyyy! I rilly love riting. plz R+R. I wud 3 you for evah. thx corruptedcharlie for editng!**

* * *

Isabeo was so angry at thor that she Jumped down the trapdor and was a hero."i will save you Loki! becase i LOVE you!" but insude the trap foor it was dark amd Isaveau couldnt see anything. It was as dark as her ebony black hair. Isabeau heard a small cruing noise and thought it was Loki but it wasnt cause Loki had allready left the trap door and was going to the exit. But there wasnt one because it was a trap.

"LOKIIIIIIII!1" Isabell yelled as she stepped forward into the darkness. But she tripped on a rock that she culdn't see because it was dark and she fell onto somebody. I thougtht it was Loki so I became really really happy! So happy I was going to cry! "Loki!" I yelled and then I hugged him. But it wasnt Loki it was thor. "Isabeao?!" sed Thor.

"THOR?!" I was really angry at Thor because he set the trap for loki and me. "WHY DID YOU KIDNAP LOKI AND ME?!"

"I wanted to jidnap loki because i am gealous of him." Thor looked away bashfully. "Because youre really beautiful and Loki is a jerk"

"Thor, Isaboe said. "You don't have to be jealous of me and Loki."

"How can I not be" howlled Thor who ran his hands threw his beatiful golden locks as a sign of frustrashion. (His hair was really nice but still not as nice as Isabeaus.) "You are so beautiful Isabeau and Loki is such a trickster! He doesnt diserve you."

"But thats why I love him thor! I love his tricksy ways. Sometime I can just get lost in his eyes for hours" Isabeau said glamorously.

"I suppose you are rite," said Thor as he sighed deepley and sadly because Isabeay and Loki's love was too beautiful for him to end. "it just makes me sad"

"Thoe I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you almost as much as I love Loki but not as much because I love him way too much for any one to match." Isabeau said charmingly as her eyes glinted in the darkness. So Thor's heart lifted in his muscley chest and he through Myerlner at the roof and he flew into the beautiful golden sunrise, humming a merry tune. Isabeau was happy for Thor because now he wasn't sad about nobody loving him any more an d he wouldn't kidnap her again. But Isabeai can't fly and the trapdoor was shut so she couldn't get out and she thought Loki was already gone or asleep. Three seconds after she thought this she heard footsteps luckily so she didn't have time to freak out.

"Hello up there?!" she called melodiously through the hole " I am stuck and I cnnot get out from down here. Will you help me plz?' She was so polite that Sif stuck her head in and said "Hello Iasbeau! What are you doing down their? You are too pretty to be stuck in a dark cavern where noone can see you!" "I was kidnapped by Thor, and I fell in a trapdoor"

"Wow, I didn't know Thor would do such a thing!"

"It wasn't Thor actually. It was Odyen controlling him from the dungeon."

"Eww what a old pervert" moaned Sif.

"I know rite! He tried to make me marry him and now hes trying to capture me again through Thor" Isabeau said rolling her eyes. Sif smiled humanely patting Isabeau on the back.

Sif and Isabeau were bestfriends from childhood. They had alwasy been there for each other to help each other get out of tuff spots such as being stuck in a trapdoor. Sif was also very pretty but in a different way to Isabeau so there was never any competition between them.

"do you think we should help thor out?" asked Sif curiously. Isabeau linked arms with her beasty.

"I think we should," said Isabeau. And so the too of them set off on a treck to save Thor!

"Sif! where are we going to find Thor!?" asked Isabeau amazedly. Sif made a 'hm' noise for a couple of minutes as she thought about this.

"I-I dont know actually..." said Sif saddly. Isabeau made a stunning pouty face. "Come on Sif! Can't you sense him?" asked Isabeau slyly. "Isabeau! How did you know!?" asked Sif outrageously shocked. Isabeau laughed cutely.

"Well it's pretty obvious. We have been friends for ever after all!" grinned Isabeau. Sif hugged her demonstratively.

"Of course you would know!" Sif giggled. Together they linked arms as friends do and used Sifs Thor sensing ability to find Thor. After a few minutes of looking they eventually found Thor. He was in the dungeon!

"Thor! we have been..." Sif started but stopped because she was amazed. Isabeau gasped for Odien was... casting another spell on tHor!


	8. Chapter 9 The River Dance

**Chapter 9) – The River Dance**

**AN: Iv ritten so much this week! As a trit fr u gaiz Iv written a extr chaptar. corruptedcharlie was rilly nise and editd this 4 me erly as wel. Plz R+R!**

* * *

Isabeou was so angry that she squeezed her hands closed and her nails were digging into her palm so much it almost made them bleed! How could Odyn be so mean? All I wanted to do was love Loki forever. Odin looked worried as Isabeau looked angrily.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN ODYN?" Isabeau yelled, but despite her rage she was still very beautiful. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE LOKI AND ME ALONE FOREVER?"

"Because I told you before! yu have a beutiful voice and i love you!" he cried tears of sadness and love towards her.

"I know I am beautiful and I have a lovely voice" cried Isabeau with sadness, "but that does not mean you can take me away from my darling Loki-" "Izabow! This cant be true!" said Oden. "you love loci more than me and theirfor cannot love me back?"

"That is true" said Isabeau, blinking her lush lashes.

"but surely you can chage!1" he moved towards her with realy desperate eyes of desperatenes. 'fr luv!"

"No!" screamed Isabeu melodically. "I will only ever love my dearest Loiki!"

Odyn looked angry and he said, "THEN YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AT ALL!" he waved his kingly staff and looked so scary that Isabeay was afraid. she knew he had amazing kingly god powers and he might turn her into a toad.

"Plz don't hurt me!" cried Isabeay, because if Odyn hurt her she might never sing with Loki ever again.

"BUT YOU WILL NOT LOVE ME," sobbed odyn soulfully, "AND I CANNOT LEY YOU LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE"

"Noooooooo1" yeslled Isabeau even more soulfully. "I must live on to see my Loki another day! We were going to go skiing on Saturday! My poor Lo-lo, I was going to teach him how..." Odyn was so lost in the beauty of Isabeaus eyes that his consentashon of his spell was weaker and Thor was rully touched and he broke free of his pervy daddy's spell and threw Myerlner at him and the spell was broken! But because he wasn't properly recovered Myerlner bounced and hit Sif in the head.

"Thror!" yelled Isabeau. "You have injured by bestest childhood friend aside from Loki! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't all out of my dirty father's spell! It's like I was a hangover!"Thor explelled sorrowfully. But Isabeau was too worried about her friend to worry about Thor.

"Carry us home Thor." Isabeau ordered ordaciously but stil nicely. So he did. They flew throuh the sky. Sif was slung across Thor's broad and charming held Isabeau because she was conshous in his arms but she wasn't worried about him being creepy like Odin because she had talked to him and he wasn't possessed any more. Also she knew he would respect Loki and her love becayse it was so wonderful. Sif lived in a cottage surrounded by old people that lived in cottages as well in a forrest. Sif's cottage had flowers all arounf the front. Just before they landed Isabeau thought she saw someone in the garden because sh has really good eyes with her contacts in. But before she could look who it was she heard a thud because she has really good ears two and then she couldn't see the girl anymore.

Thor pranced inside with the two atrractive in different eways women somewhere on his body and layed Sif on the floor.

"I'm sorry Isabeau. I didn't meant to make Sif be unconsious. But I ca't do anything here because I feel naughty being in her house and I have big bumbly fingers." Isabeau thought Thor looked reully sad so she forgave him and he went outside and she thought he might have gone and cried on a rock a lirtle.

Isabeau looked after Sif when she wasn't awake and put her in bed and got a wet cloth and put it on her forhed and tried to massage the dent out of her head. A few times she woke up and yelled but went back to sleep. One time she got up and said "I HATE THOR FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE AND I NEVER WILL. FOR EVER."

Isabeay was very glad Thor hand't heard this blesphemy. She knew that Sif and Thor should love each other for ever and ever just like she and Loki did but sshe didn't know how to make them understand. She patted Sif on the head while Sif lay unconscious for a bit and said, "you don't mean that Siffy, you love Thor." She thought she saw Sif cry a bit so she kept patting the bit that wasn't dented. "yOur love will be beautifuyl just like Loki and Me." "Except not as lovely."

And then Sif woke up with the power of love and she was super beautiful (but not as beatuiful as Isabeau. or rather she was a different kind of pretty to Isabeau.). And Thor came in all sensiteitive and had not at all bumbly fingers. He has another girl in his arms that Isabeau didn't know.

"I saw this girl coming out of a hedge and then I greeted her and she fainted?"

"Oh that is my little sister Summer Melody! Sif announced in voice like an angle. She got out of her bed and then they put her little sister who was taller than her in the bed. Then Thor was awkward again.

"Oh my Ashgard!" Isabeau axclaimed! "I think I left Loki asleep in the trap door that has no exit!" Thor took a really deep breathe of suprise and looked shocked.

"Don't fear Isabeau! I will go and find him for you because you taught me not to be sad about no one loving me and aswell taught me to love." And Thor flew away with Myerlner in his belt. Then it was time for Sif and Isabeau to have a conversation. Isabeau was a bit sad that she didn't fly away to find Loki. But Sif smiled and Isabeau smiled and was distracted. "So this is your leetle sister Sif?"

"Yes." Sif spoke of. "Ever sinse she was littel she has had a problem."

"What problem Siffy? Yo ucan tell me." Isabeau suggested sensitively.

"You promise you won't judge me?" Sif said shyly.

'"Siffy! I am affended you would think like that about me!" Isabeaus beautiful face went a bit red with her stunning red alluring anger..

"I'm sorry Isi" said Sif responsibly.

"well, for some werd reason, every time Summor sees Thpr she faints!"

"Wow!" Isabeau cried out confusingly.

"Yeah. Sif said" But no one really know about her becauase I normsally kick her under the table or simething."

"That is ruly sad Siffy!" Isabeau had a really tender look in her teal coloured eyes.

"Oh I know!" Isabeau aclaimed because she had a brilyant idea! "I will get Loki's staff and we can magic her better!" Isabeau was very good at magic.

"That is an amzing idea!" Sif ejaculated happily. "Then she can be my bridesmai-" but she stopped saying bridesmaid because she was embarrassed and Isabeau was looking at her with the "I know what u r thinking lol" face. "I mean rhat is a fantastic idea Isabeay."

Isabeay disclosed Loki's magical staff summoner from her bodice of her dress.

In a few minuted Loki's staff came rolling into the loundgeoom but it magically opened the door first.

Isabeau picked it up from the floor by yelling Up! Which she learned from Harry Potter. His staff was then in her silky smooth hand and if it had a face it would have smiled beautifully.

"Are you sure you know how to use it," Sif asked nervously. Isabeau was offended, because she was very talented at magic.

"Of course Siff," Isabeat said seriously.

Sif felt very intimidates by Isabeaues growing presense. A cloud came around her head and little bits of lighting came out of them and into her obsidian locks making her look like a very impresive sorceror. Maybe she should take over Loki as the Trickster god and then he can be a comedian like he'd always wanted?

Then Isabeau said something in Latin that went sort of exactly like this;  
"Paulo aestas Song Somnus non,  
Cum dulce oculis aspiciat super Thor  
In obstant ad LETHARGUS relinquam caput  
Et numquam opus lecto"

"Oh mai!" said Sif amazedly placing her hands on her face completely stunned by Isabeau's talent.

Just at that moment Loki burst into the doors saying screaming "NOOO MY LOVE! YOU CANNOT CONTROL THE POWER PROPERLY!" but he was too late! Isabeau had already performed amazing magical deeds and the loud entrance woke up Summer Melody Smythe (that's Sif and her's last name okay?) and she blinked a few times. She had lovely eyes of stormy blue that complemented her shiney and moist blonde hair. Then Thor came in after Loki's entrance but not so impressively because he didn't yell at anyone not to do magic. But Summer Melody looked at him and didn't faint and he felt a stirring in his intestines but he didn't know what it was. Then he saw Sif and she was like-

"THOR I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID IN MY SLEEP!" Sif yelled really passionately " I TOATLLY STILL LOVE YOU MY VIKING LOVER!" (Butcause she really did want to marry him and for Summer to be their bridesmaid.) And she jumped on him because her head wasnt dented anymore and they almost made out but Thor tripped on the carpet and they both fell over. But they laughed about it later.

But they wouldn't have made out any way becasue Loki and Isabel were staring into eachother's eyes so intentsly and passionately that they didn't even need to make out and that was really intimidating to everyone else because they couldn't even make out like that. But then they did anyway. Loki's masculine and strong peach silky lips made electric contact with Isabeau's full vermilion lips and everything was right in the world. Isabeaus silken locks suddenly tumbled down from her ponytail but her cheekbones still looked really excentuated by Loki's face being so close. Isabeause satiny pearly skin went a bit red from happiness and Loki thought this made her freckles look damn sexy. The whole thing was so intense that everyone felt the atmosfear change and a shiver was sent down their spines as the romantic tension sofisticated.


	9. Chapter 10 The Robot

**Chapter 10)**

**AN: Haaaiiiiiithaaaar. Tis chaptr has a bit of a clif haning at the end ;P thx corruptedcharlie of edting as alawys. please R+R!**

* * *

One upon a day when Isabeau was drawing a picture of a dragen (she is also realy good at drawing.) Isabeau felt a unfortinate feeling shiver through her heart. she was very confused as she didn't know why she felt this way when she suddenly realised she had no idea where Loki was!

"Loki where are you?" she cried. but because Loki wasnt around he didn't respond.

"Loooooookkkiiiiii!" Isabeau screemed melodically. Becuase he didn't respond and Isabeau began to sobb although she still look georgious.

Suddenly Summer Melody bust into the room. Her dark blue eyes were wide and clear. Her eyebrows were slightly frowning and her chainmail dress chinked a bit wen she walked at the incontinent Isabeau.

"drearest beautiful Isdabeau, what is wrong?" Summer asked in a gentle voice like a waterfall.

"I am sad pretty Summer" Isabeau confessed. "But Medoly, how do you know?" she released..

"Well it's actually a funny story but when you cast that spell on me to stop me from fainting around Thor you formd a conexion between us."

"Wow that is amazing' Isabeau marveled "So how is that working out for you anyway"

"I don't faint around Thor anymore but I can't also sleep anymore." Summor shrugged nonshalanty.

Isabeac looked at Summer Melody's peechy face which looked fresh and flawless and not sleepy at all! "But you're face isnt tirde at all Summer!"

"I don't know what is happening but I do not feel very tired? I do miss sleeping sometimes though. Nobody is awake at night except oewls and they like to hunt with their wings and not with aerrows." She sighed sorrowfully. Isabeau had been totally distracted from her own problem by her caring need to be compastriot to other people. But then she remembered.  
"Summer! Stop being sad!" Summer stopped being sad and looked suprised instead. "I don't know what happed to Loki!" Then summr looked very worried and conserned! Especially because Isabeaus face was crumpled like paper now and water ran from her contacts and all down her freckles.

"Isabeau! Please do not look so sad! We will find him! Maybe he is sleeping?"

"No he doesn't sleep before we sing at the moon together because it helps him sleep." Isabeau said kindly because she knew Summer was trying even if she wasn't very helpful. "I don't know were he is and i'm realy woried!"

"I have an idea!" Summer said proposingly. Then she had a reslly consentrting look in her fase and put her hands out over Isabeaus picitee of the gragen. Suddenly and slowly the dragen started coming out of the paeg?! "We can ride the dragen around Ashgird and look for him!"

"Summer? How can you do that?" A look of wondring came into Isabeaus' shinning teal eyes and her finely sculptured eyebrows raised on her fourhed. And they hopped on the dragen and flew into the azure sky that had a few white clouds splotchd all over it.

Isabeau was trying to be brave for Summer and the dargon because she didn't want to worry them but she was very sad and worried that Loki had fallen into an abdandned mine or was sad and alone somewhere and as she thought this her ceruleen eyes welled with tears and she gave a delicate sob. Summer gave her a hug and said "dont worry iSabeau, we will find your Loki and at least I dont needd to sleep." Isabeay was happy she had such good friends who could make her drawings come to life but she said, "what if Odyn has him kidnapped again?" terribly.

"Dont say such things, said Summer in a soothing voice. "Loki is a magical prince with tremendous tricksy powers." and the dragon said, "look a secrit castle" but telepaticly beccause dragons cant talk.

So the dragon flew down to the ground and landed. Isabeau sprung eleggently from the dragens saddle that Summer had drawn on and knocked on the door. Loki came to the door and there was merriment in his smouldering green eyes and she houted over his shoulder "Just a minute darling! I'll be back after I see who dis is!"

Isabeau was realy sad now. Her soulmate Loki had called dome one else 'darling?" That was what he called her! Then he looke d t who was at the door. He was a look of shock on his handsome face.

"Isabeau was so mad and sad that her amazing eyes filled with limpid blue tears. Someting else that made her really even angrier was that she heard a high laugh.

"Who is that laughing like a horse?" I HAT YOU SO MUCH LOKI! How could you DO THOS to me?" But Isabeau didnt jate Loki, she realy realy loved him so she was rely sad! Loki was stamering adn he looked lik hes gonna cry. Sumer frownd like she was not plzed with Loki becus she wasnt.

"No! ISABEU! It isn't WHAT you think!" he yeled rite in her face so she would understood. but she was stil confyused becaue he didnt excplain.

"Loki!" Isabel sobbed heartledy 'what can yu posibly meen?"

'Yeah loki' Sumer said as wel "wht do yu eben mean?"

Then alof a suddenly they heard eight feet movin in te halway.  
"Loki!" Isabeau proclaimed 'Have yu got eight people in there without me?"

"It is not eight people you heer my ravishing Isabeau," Loki said all upset. "You do not undertsand!"

"You called eight people your'e darlign!" Isabeau sobbed seductivley. "Hoy could you? I thot we were going to love each other forever and ever until the ends of tim! And now you are cheeting on me with eight people!" she cried.

"It is not eight poeple!" Loki yelled fearfully. "IT IS MY SON!"


	10. Chapter 11 The Macarena

**Chapter 11) The Macarena**

**AN: HAI GAIXZ! I jus wnted to say that I rlly want more revews. I rlly want to hear all you hav to sy abut my riting. thx corruptedcharlie for edting ;D**

* * *

Isabeau fely as thogh the world was crumbling apart under her feets and she said, "whaaaaaaat?"

"I'm sorry my beloved Isabeau. I never wanted you to find out this way," Loki said looking down at the ground with an expression of steamy angst like he wanted to cruy.

Isabeau could say nothing, only gaze at the man she loved with an expression like a duckling. She waighted for Loki to say more but he seemed to be having trouble explaining his son so she decided to gaze beautifulously into his eyes.

'Isabeow I was young and silly! But he is still mai son and I am his mummy. also I love him very very much." Idabeau;s lips quivered and she started to cry happy sad tears becasue Loki wasnt chaeting on her any more, but he already had a baby and it wasnt with her.

Then the horse came up behind Loki. He was reully tall becaeau he has 8 legts and he was really pretty. He was grey with spots. His neck hair and tail were in little braids with ribbonns because Loki is a really good mummy she thought.

"His name is Sleepnyer. I call him Oscar. He used to have nine legs but one fell off." he shrugged.

Loki had a beeseeching look on his georgeous sea green eyes except ther isn;t a sea in Ashgard. Isabea felt like she couldnt control herself but she didnt cry. She looked deeperly into Loki's verdant eyes and he stared into my happy blue eyes and he said softly "Oh Isabel."

They bothe felt like they were going to fall into eachothers eyes but they couldnt really do that. But they were moving closer together and then they hugged and kised passionfully.  
Summor smiled becaus eshe was happy but she also fwlt a bit lonely and on the outside of somethign so beeautiful.

The sunset was so beautiflu that tey all agredd they should fly in it so Loki and Isabel got on the dragen because it can hold too and Summer hopped on the horse with the funny name. But isabeau is super sensible and she said  
"Oh no! Oscar has no legs to flywith! How wil you fly Sumsy?"  
Summer smiled correctly and took out a pencil and sung at Oscar. Then he had wings two!?

"How do you even do this?" Isabeau asked apostrophy.  
"Well you probably think I'm an ignorant savage..."  
"No way!" Yelled Isabeau.

"Making drawings come to real life from papr is easyish. Drawing on real things is harder but If you can sing with all the voices of the hills of Ashgard and paint with all the colours of the rainbow then you can do it."

"Oh yes. Loki said" I recognis that magic. If you ask a smily Jimcat why he smiles then you can get it right?"

"Yeah." Summer answered because she is poliet.

"They all flew back to the castle and Loki and Isabeau were really happy and Sumer had made friends with Oscar.

Summer let the dragen go but she unsadled it first so it wasn't uncomfotble. Then they saw Odyen! He was smiling and he looked rully amazd when he saw Osacr who has nine legs.

"Wow!"ODyen expelled when he saw his sons horse baby. He was so surprised at Oscasr beauty he almost cryed. Loki was a bit woried at how his daddy mught react but Odin loves horses a lot.

"Father this is Oscar." Loki axplaned. "He is my son and he used to have nine legs but now he only has eight." Oscar smiled pliotely.

"He is the most majesticall horsey I have ener seen!" Odin was so amazed. "Can I have him?"

Isabel was a bit woried about how Loki wuld feel. She almost snivelled in antisipashion.

"Now Dad." Loki said "I can't just give you my sun. He is very sensible. He needs his mummy" Odun went up to Oscae and unplatted on of his plats so he culd stroke it happily. Sumre moved away to give them some presonal timed. but Summer sercritly hoped Odeen would let her ride Oscar as well becuse she rilly rilly likes horses with eithgt legs. And she was aslo goin to miss him and wanted to stay frends and plate his hair. So she sbutly carried Oscar off to the nearest wildflower meadwo, Loki notived but didn't mind because Smuummer would take such good care of Oscar. Odyen was busy talking too Isabel to notiice.

"Loki and georgious Isabeal you must be hunrgy after an afternoon of flying in the sunset! Come in and hav some lunch with me yeah?"

"Okay Dad... I mean Odyen!" Isbeaua blushed heaps becuase she didnt mean to say that! Loki blushesd too because he is relly semnsitive like that. Odyen laughed kind of insensitbly and then he sashayed away and left the too true lovers alone. Isabeays breathe caught in her trought as she gazed at Lok and his slight blushing because she had almost assumed thay were married again to his dad. And there were butterflies flieing all around and the flowers were blooming and the sky was a delectable blue just like the blue of Isabeau's eyes, except the sky had clouds and birds in it.

They were all completley alone with each other. Isabeau had bean looking at the sky but out of the corner of her eye she notised Loki lookin at her face. She got all slef conscouis becacsue of ehat she had mistakenly said to Odin.

"What? Is it my hair?" Her hair wasn't messy at all though even after flyign on a dragon in the wind for horues.. But she pulled it out anyway. Her stuning raven locks tumbled down her shapely back so loki leaned in closer and held one of her spiraly lush curls and smelt it with his prefect nose.

"You smell like wildfloweds Isabeau. You smel so nice" Isabau put her hed on Lokis shoulder and they kissed a few times and they stayed there for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 12 The Jive

**Chapter 12) - The Jive**

AN: Hi! R+R plz! I lub you gaiz! Thx CorruptedCharlie fr edoting. I hav a qestion fr you gaiz... do you tink it wuld be a god idia for me to tak litratr at uni? plz tel me wut youh thing?

* * *

One day it was melofdramatic in Asgeerd and it was raining heavy and spuriously on the wildflower meadows.

"You are so lovely Isabeau" oki wispered twisting one of his fingers in her hair. Isabeau blushed so hard she thought her face would catch fire! but it didnt't becayse they love each other. They were siting in a little cafe in Asguard that was filled with warm coffee and friendyl people who were all in ore at their deep and aternal love.

"Why thanksyou my dearest tricksy Prince," Isabel thundered coyly. She was so pritty Loki could have cried sesnistive manly tears. But he didn't because they were in public. So Isabau put her hand ontop of his and then took a sip of the milkshake they were drimking. There were t2 straws so Lokie had a drink to. It was very romantic. Sudednly Isabeau had a craving for a juicy fruit. "I want a mandarin!' she spewed.

"Sorry we dont have mandarins herre' the serving girl said because she had ben relly close to them beacuse they were so beautiful.

"Oh that's okay." she said nicely but she was a bit upset.

"Isebeau my love do not be sad!" Loki nearly screamed. he pulled his magic wand out and he magiked a mandarin on the table. He was looking in Isabeaus eyes the whol timw and when the little fog cleared Isabeau could see that the mandarinn says "I Love You". It was so beautiful she almost cried. "Come on deatest. Lets go outside so we can both cry together in private." she said thoughfuly. Everyon sighed becasue she was so lovly. When they left everoyne in the cafey clapped and cheered and someone wisteled! Isabeau blushed a butiful wistful rose colour witch Loki found udder adorable.

"Isabeau! How is it you achev such cutiness?!" Loki elaborated pulling Isabeau into a rib crushing hug.

"Im not that cute!" Isabeau lamented bashfully. Loki rested his chin on top of Isabeau's head and then blushed as well as he realised they were still standing on the street in front of many of the Ashgardian presants who all 'd'aaawwwwed' at the romance taking place. Loki pulled out a small flute and began to play a tune on it.

"Im just calling Oscar to pick us up" he stated intelligently. "and then we can go back to the castle and cry togather!"

A few seconds passed and sudenly the son of Loki flu down from the sky and landed talently infront of the lovers. Isabeau garsped at his stunning horsy looks. "Oscar you are so beautifil," she said and she and Loki leapt onto Oscar's back and thay flew into the sunrise that was a slamon pink and everyone at the cafe applauded their loving love forever. Isabeaw squished Loki in an adorig hug. "You are the best ever Lo-Lo" she cried seriously. And then she began to cry becos she lubved him so and Loki blushed so hard1! and thay gazed into each others eyes and time passed but love did not. And then they kissed all passionateful so that they almost fell of Oscar byt they didn't becaose he's magic.


	12. Chapter 13 The Rumba

**Chapter 13) THe Rumba**

**AN: woooooow this on is looooooooong! ths chpter is abit scarey bt rilly romantic! Thx corruptedcharlie for editing!**

* * *

One day it was peaceful in Ashgard but then it wasn't.

A loud shrek broke the bustlyng silence. An enormous monster came out from the hills. It had big wings made from brown leather and a big head with lost of eyes and scrary claws. Isabaeu woke up from her delicate slumber and saw it and she was so frightened! But she new she had to do sumething so she grabbed her sword form under her bed and ran to where Loki slept in the big magical Asguard parlance. "LOOOKIIIII!" she bellowede vibrantly. "We must defend Asgerd!" but Loki was a heavy sleeper so Isabeau kicked down the door and woke him with a tender kiss. He was super handsome when he slept but their was no time for looking at his face. He was whereing stripy tricksy god pyjamas and he looked rilly good in them!

"waht is it mai love?" Loki said as he yanwed but then he heard the monster and he said, "I will get my magic sper!" so they ran together outside vehemently where the monster was being dreadfull. It was roaring and rampaging and its ayes were rilly scary and big! Isabeow was fightened but she knew she had to be brave but SUDDENLY Thor came in charging out of nowhere on Oscar's back and he was waving his hammer!

He locked really out of it thort Isabeau. She was rite. As Thor rode Oscar he ws in a dranaged mood. As he chargd on Oscar heaps of visions of Summer apeered like gosts except Summer is alive not dead.  
"Thor... stop" siad da gost of Summer but he continued to drive through the gost. it was distrubing him and he kept driving and looking back at the gosts. As he got near hte monster he swung his hammer but was distrcted by a gost and isntead fell of his motorbike.

"BROTHER!" shouted Loki dismaydly but he was really hurt and didn't respond. Oscar trotted around Thor nervusly.

"Loki! You must do somethign!" declaried Isabeau. But befour loki could go to help his belovd borther Summer Melody appeared!

"Oh noes Thor!" she said and she looked rilly upset. "you have hurt yurself!" and she suddenly toar off her chainmail and shirt and dabbed at his wounded head! she was only wering a bra underneath and she was rilly skinny and pretty and Thor would have gone all red if he wasn't white with blood los.  
"Summer... I'm sorry" wimpered thor with tremendos sadnis. Jacob shook her head and continewed to look after his wound.

"Im just glad your okay Thor!" said Summer gentlemanly. The two of them looked over to Loki and Isabeau who were smiling and thinkin 'awwww' at the cuteness thor and summer showd. but then they were dstractod by the fice scary raw of the monstour.

"Isabeau" said Loki and he clasped her fac in his big hands. She stared lovlingly into his eyes and almost forgot there was a monstour.

"Yes?" Isabeau responded and her voice almost sounded like she was crying but rilly she was just rilly in lov with Loke.

"I cant do this with out u" he said. Isabeau didnt no whut to say except "What can I do?"

"I just need you to love me!" Loki expelled and kissed Isabeau pashonately on the lips! suddenly his staff got really blue and shiney and then he shot out many blue lights at the monster who was then very very hurt because his afried of the lite of love.

"Thats what you get for hurting my beloved borther you find!" he shouted to get his ravange.

Then Sif came to help fight the montour. Espesialy because she culd feel that Thor was hurt. When she got there she threw her speer at the monster and got it in its leg so then it was limping to. She ran to Thor but stoped half way because she saw that Summer had no shrt on and she has Thor's head in her lap and she was dabbing at it profesionally and tenderly. Her face showed sadness and a hard loook came onto it. Then the monstour was rlly mad and a bit less hurt and it pulled out the sper that Sif through at it and trough it at her! She is rely quick so it didn't get her through her belly but it hit her leg and she fell down. Summer was shocked to see it and yelled out "Siffy!" and she didn't even have another shirt to take off and look after her with. So she pulled a small knife from her leg pocket and cut open Thor's shirt and ripped it off. She helped Sif over to were she was looking after Thor and she sat againts a rock. Sif looked rely mad and Summer didn't know why. When Sif had stopped bleding she sudenly got up and left. Summer was sad because she thought thst Sif was going to drink mead because she was walking like she does when she goes to drinks mead.

"brother," said Thor sladly, "you must defeet the monster because I am wounded! It can onle be defeeted by the power of true love!"

"Loki!" Isabeau spewwed loevely "You totally told me the othre day that love is the dirving force between your powers! You must unleesh your tricksy powers!" she was so pritty that Loki was rilly in love.

"but my powers cannot defeat the monstar!" Loki said. "they are not eenough!"

"they are enough for me!" Idsabeau screemed tenderly in his ears and she gave him an enormos hug. "mai love will give you strength!"

All of a SUDDENLY Odyn appeared! "I no how you can win this bettle!" he cryed.

"but how?" yelled Loki all emotional.

"It is easy my fabulous child," said Odyn fondly. "I think you know the enswer youreself!

"surely you cannot mean-" Isabeau revelled.

"YES MY DAUGHTER. Ye must get marid!"

Loki looked bashfully. "But farther! There is a monster we cannont think of getting marriéd! Besides daddy, i cant. You knever taught me how!"

"I will buy us some time." thro strated. I will threw Myerlnyer at him so he has to walk all this way again."

"But Thor!" Summer expeled. "You are injuried and cannot threw the hammer!"

"then you wil have to for me!' Hr said blushing.

So summer nodded very strongly and stood up from Thor. Her baer skin shined in the sunnylight as she picked up Myerlnyer. She threw the hammer so hard that it hit the monster and the monster flew far away. Now they had tiem for a wedding befor it came back! and squished a town.

"But Dad! I don't have wedding cloths! I can't get married in my pyjamas! They're too stripey for a wedding!" Because Loki is raly worried about people thinking he wears stripes all the time.

"that is okay," said Odin. "use your magic to make your clothes!"

"Okay father" said Loki and he helf out his magic speare and he said-

"Við þurfum föt fyrir tilefni brúðkaup okkar,  
Galdrastafir Loki Isabeau Umbreyting!"

And then with heaps of spinnign and sparkle Loki and Isabeau were wearng baeutifl clothes! Loki was dressed in a beautidul green suit and he looked relly muscley and skinny in it. Isabeau was weraing a blue dress wit lots of pretty frills and bows. Summer was Isabeau's bridesmaide and Thor was Lokis bestman. Loki and Isabeau didnt care that Summer and Thor's pants were dirty because they were so in love and geting maried! Odyn conduced their mariage ceremony and he looked like a one eyed priest.

Ther cemerony was so beutiful that everyine was crying and clapping amd laughing and crrying again. Then they went but Ordyn got changed first and they took photos and everyone looked rilly prety and handsom. Then they decided to go swimming! Loki and Isabeau took off their prety close so they didnt get roined but Thor and Summer didnt' have to because they weren't wearing many special clothes.

After a night fo dansing and fun Loki and Isabeau and evry one got ready to fight teh monster again before it retched the village. Isabeau took off her clothes and put on some fighting clothes. She put on some armer like snow white has and she tied her hair into a messy bun that had bits falling out htat went arond her face prettily.

"Wife" siad Loki intensly. Isabeaus breathe caught in her throat. "Are you ready to fight!"

"Yes huband Loki" replied Isabeau gruffly.

so they flwe on Oscar to where the monstar was raring and rampajing aroond. "do not be scared my love," screemed Loki and he shots some lasers at the monstar from his spear. The monster screamed tormendtedly and exploded! it exploded so hard that there was nothing but a smoking crateer left in the ground.

"Yu have beaten the monster my gratieous hubsand!" Isabeau said delightendly and she ran up to Lki and embrased him fabulously. "You are the best and I LOVE YOU so much!"

Loki blurshed so hard nd said, "I love you to Isabeal! You are my favorite wife." and she was so happy that she cryed limpid tears all down her porcelin face.  
then Loki said "let us walk toogether on the rainbow bridge!" so they did.


	13. Chapter 15 The Tango

**Chapter 15) - The Tango**  
**AN: I used the theasaurus lots for this chapter****! thx corruptedcharlie! BTW th othr day some on gav me a rilly meen revoiew :( plz no flamming! **

* * *

One day Isabeau and Loki were wlaking on the ranbow bridge and gazing into each other's iyes.

"I am so glad we saved Asgerd," said Loki lovingly. "now we can love eech other for ever!" he and Isabel loved each other so much that they didn't need to speak. Isabeau was wearing a long flowing lacy ruffly gown of midnight ultramarine that clinged to all the right places. That showed her alluring figure and emphasising her azure cobalt eyes. She was realy pretty! Loki almost cryed but he didn't because he was reallly happy in space. And tears would go up insted of down an would all get in his glorious hair of inky obsidian black that matched the starry sky, becausethe rainbow bridge was in space.

The stars were reflecting in Isabeau's contracts as she gazed dreemily at Loki's glaucous eyes.q "You are the handsomest," Isabeau said adoringly to her hubsand and he smiled jocularley.

"Oh Isabel " Loki says to me lovingly, "you too are the hendsomest lady of Asguard!" and we kiss really professionally and tenderly together with our tongues but it's okay because we're maried and Loki is a rilly good kisser! i am so happy now I am married to a Prince of Asgurd and we can have lots of babies and love each other forever and ever!  
Loki stops kissing me to breath and he gazed longinly at my ruby red lucious lips for a few minutes before kissing me again.

"Weiht Lo-Lo!" Isabeau said panting with passionate love hunger. "we cannot kiss so mych in space! what if we suffocate because ther is no air"  
so Loki waved his magical starf and said,  
Plats finnas Loki och Isabeau är,  
ursäkta hej jag åt din katt,  
så att vi inte går ut,  
ger oss syre för uthyrning!  
and sudenly Isabeau and he could breath again!  
Isabew said, "thankyou my sensational sweethart! I love breathing with you!"

"I love breathing with you too!" Loki expunged. "Now come to my arms my dearest one!" and they kissed again even more passionately and amourushly than before.

"Oh Loki," said Isabeau tormentedly, "I love you so. You can make oxygen and fill my heart with adoring sunshine!" and she swooned into the warmly comforting circle of his arms.

"Isabeau your passion has become too great for you again," Loki said and he swept her up over his velvet-clad shoulder and carried her for a bit. Having Isabeau on his firm shoulders made loki so consumed with love that he had to throw her gently to the gorund. He croucehed by her side and cried a little because he lerned to be sensitble like Thor. "Isbeau how may I love you when all you do is swoon with love!" he cried with distress. Isabeau stirred from her slumber when she herd his steamy voice of love.

"Your love has awoken me my swin!" Isabeau slured and then we kissed some more.

Isabeau and Loki spent a night of fevred passion their on the rainbow bridge. Their love was so passionate that they broke the bridge in hlaf but its ok because theire married and teh brige wont fall becaus theyr in space.

How will Iron Man get a wedding present for Fury now?!

THE END?


	14. Epilogue The Closer

**Epilogue) – The Closer**

**AN: OH MAH GAWD I"M CRING. so sad ive finnished this :( thanks corruptedcharlie who hleped me evry step of the way. thx evry one who hsa suported me in righting this fanfic. And no thank you to the flammers! please rview! Id lov to here what you think of this story!**

* * *

And this one time, in Agerd me and lOki where getting maried.  
People didnt think we would because Loki used to be bad but then my love for him warmed his frozen hart. Our love was so oglrious and magestical that we can harmonise perfectly togethre and can defeet evil monstours that want to sqwesh towns. We were the nevy of all the citisens if AShgard but they wernt angry that outr love was so beatuiful they wer realy happy four us and hoped that they could have love as gret as ours. But we kniw they cant because no one can love so much as this.

no thor!" roard Loki. "Isabeau is in her weding cloths and you are wet with swimming! You cannot hug her!

But it wasnt Thro. It was Odyn being full of love for Isabeau and wanting to hug her but being afride because he only has one eye so he used Thor who was injuried in his head to try and hug her for him.

"But i must huge yur bried!' gigled Thor ' she is so beutiful and i am so happey for both of uo and I want some of your happy love to rub of on me!"

"ODYN!" Sif slured whimpering angrily " Get out of your basement and hug Isabel yourslef! Stop using Thor as your body slave!"

'My Father is doing this?" Loki expumed "I will punish him!"  
so Loki pulled Odyn out of his creepy dungeon-

"We should realy destroy that plase" Sumore said responsinbly.

and dragged him in on his bottom with magic. Oden looked rely emnarased and he pants had a hole in them becaue he was dragged all the way from his dungeon with magic on his bottom. Eberyon chickeld at his embarasment but stop when he looked at them because he is stilla god and king of Asgeurd.

"Father I am most dispaointed in you" sayed Loki dismayedly. "how can you be so heartless and crool? Thor is probably very hurt in his head from you using him so badly! Go and get some coffee dear brother. It will might help yuo recover."  
So Thor was like "okay" and was escorted by Summer to Asgaud's most famous coffee shop and he felt beter.

Loki and me were so happy to be married that we kissed a lot and passionately for everyone to see. They were rilly happy for us because we were so happy because we had to be to be making out so well! And all of a suddenly all of their Avengers buddies showed up! There was Capitan Amerrica with his totaly hot suit and sheld that made his muscles look realy big but Isabeau wasnt into realy big anyway she was maried nw! And Oron MAn Was in his shiny suit and he few threw space to go to the weddin and Fury was wearing a nrw eyepach for the ockasion. His beard was al trimed and he was looking sharp. The Hulk had a suit on and he looked very smart with his glasses on and his hair combed but he wasnt green. There were sme other people there to that weren't avenger s too. So many people visited ashgard that there werent even too many seats like they thougt there would be and all the hotels and motels were full up! and all the Avenjers were super joyus to see Isabeau and Lokis undyong love.  
So then we all had a party but non one got drubk because Asgardin mead is magical and you only get drunk if you want to drown your sorrows like Sif did when she did her mead waslk. Odin was tied to a chair with his holey pants still on and he wasnt allowed to dance on the floor that Loki magiced for us to danse on. We had so much fun. When it was tiem to leave Oron Man was really drunk because he didnt have a room to sleep in. So i was like "Iron Mon! You can have my room to sleep in now because loki an me are maried now and can sleep in the same room."

So Oron Min was like slurrling his thanks all over me and Thor caried him to my bedroom to sleep like an iron baby because Thor didn't knoe how to change him out of his suit and would probably have been awkeward about it anyway because you cant get an oron man out of his suit with a ahmmer and he didnt knoe if Iron Man wore clothes under his metal or what Iron Man liked sleeping in.

And then me and Loki went to our sexay bedroom that was covered in red satin sheets and we were covered in roses.  
The end.

And we were happy forever and we has lots of babies and we called the Iski and Lokibeau.

the end?


End file.
